This invention relates to the formation of metal splats, or splatter, which is cooled at a very high rate.
Metal particulate matter have been previously formed in the prior art by various methods. Known representative patents are set forth below: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,721,511; 4,027,718; and 4,078,873.